Legato Bluesummers gets sick
by Pirate Cap'n Spazz
Summary: Umm.... I dunno... I saw a very questionalbe doushinji pic, well, Legato gets stomach flu &... Oh just read it!!!


**READ THIS AUTHORS' NOTE!!!!** OK, this is gonna be weird and stuff, but hey, whaddya expect? I saw a few pictures of Legato doushinji that triggered this fic.

One cheerful day, a disgustingly cheerful day I might add, where Legato Bluesummers, King of the Kawaii Ones, huh? You don't think so? You say Zazie is more kawaii than Legato?! You must burn!! _BURN!!!!!_ Back to the story... where Legato Bluesummers is preparing himself for the day. He turned on the light but it went out. As light bulbs will do when they are used up all the way.

"Crap." he says and gets dressed in the dark & eats breakfast in the dark because it has totally skipped his mind that he could have opened the blinds...

He felt... odd, as might a person when they have stomach flu. But since Leggi-I mean-Legato is usually a healthy guy, just dismissed the feeling as a premonition of getting an exceptionally large amount of candy today. Along with having this odd feeling in his tummy-I mean-crapfactory, he didn't feel so evil today so he took off the skull on his coat and put a Hello Kitty doll (c) there instead?!?! What the hell?! Erm... must be that way 'cause the flu...

Well, he went about on his usual rounds and spotted those insurance girls. _What were their names again?_ Legato thought.

"Ah, yes! Mary and Melanie!" he says out loud, eating a handful of candy corn. He slumps over a bit, holding his tummy-I mean-crapfactory. "Mebbe that stale Cap'n Crunch wasn't such a good idea..."

"Millie! We have to get back to work!" the smaller girl fumed at her larger friend.

Legato stumbles into the alley. To his luck, the two girls stop at a stand to buy pudding before he barfs. _This is so... So humiliating!_ thought Legato. _I... This shouldn't happen to me!_

The girls start walking again. But the larger one stops at his alley. Oh no! Don't let that human see me! Legato thinks, spitting out the rest of his spew.

"Senpai!" she says in her annoying voice.

"What is it now, Millie?" the smaller woman says in her bossy voice.

"Ugh... Silence women. Your voices goes through me like a hot knife through butter." he says slowly.

"Ah! Le... Legato Bl... Bluesummers!" she gasps out.

Legato tries to stand up fully, look more formidable, but his knees give way and he leans against the wall of the building, looking deathly pale. The larger girl comes towards him, slowly, but surely. _What is she doing? She better not touch me or I'll..._ Legato thinks bitterly.

"Stay away from me, girl!" he growls. 

She pays no heed and put her hand on his forehead. She grabs her hand back almost as soon as she makes contact with his skin.

"M-Mr. Bluesummers! You're burning up! You need to rest!" she says, her eyes filled with worry.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about woman?! I am fine!" he snaps. She looks like she's about to cry. Legato instantly regrets what he said. "I'm... ah..."

"You have a fever is what she's trying to say!" the smaller one says, looking past him. "It also looks like you may have the flu too. It's been going around."

"I can take care of myself!" he spats, turning a bit green and turns and spews in the alley again.

"You are worse than I thought! You're coming with us! I don't care if you don't want to either!" Meryl says, taking his arm and leading him to their hotel room. Also this is where Vash is.

"Please... Let me walk on my own Miss..."

"Meryl Stryfe."

"Then let me walk on my own, Ms. Stryfe, it's embarrassing!"

Meryl lets go off his arm and walks behind them, when they get to the hotel, Legato looks very green, his gold eyes a dull yellow. Millie and Meryl decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid him barfing in there.

"Mr. Bluesummers? We're almost at our room. Don't worry." Millie says, smiling trying to cheer him up. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work.

They get to their room and open the door, Vash stands up and is about to say a pleasant greeting but sees Legato leaning on Millie's shoulder. He points and stares at Legato in horror.

_"HIM?!?!_ You brought _HIM_ here?!?! Meryl! What were you thinking?!?" Vash exclaims, not taking his gaze off Legato.

"Would you stop staring at me? This is embarrassing enough without you!" Legato moans. "Where's the bathroom?!"

"Right there." Vash says, pointing to the room, Legato runs in and locks the door. "So... from the sound of it, he isn't feeling well..."

"He has a Hello Kitty doll on his sleeve instead a skull! You tell me, if he's not sick!" Meryl answers, getting some chicken noodle soup ready.

In the bathroom, Legato flushes the potty-I mean-toilet

"So.. Um... How's my brother...?" Vash asks slowly.

"Huh? Oh... Master Knives. He's doing OK." Legato said, staring down. _A superior being starting a conversation with me! This is most fortunate..._ Legato thought, eating the soup Meryl put out in front of him quietly.

"I just hope you don't puke up your food now, Mr. Bluesummers." Meryl said, sitting down.

The rest of the period of lunch went about in silence. Millie and Meryl dismissed themselves, claiming they had to get back to work. So, it was just Legato and Vash. Vash and Legato. Alone. Talking about guy stuff you yaoi freaks!!! _THERE WILL NEVER BE YAOI IN MY FICS!!!!_ XD

"Umm... Do you watch Baseball?" Vash asked

"A little bit. I was on the team in high school."

"I guess that's cool. I never went to school, too smart for it. Plus I'd look weird in a first grade class!" They let out an uneasy laughter. "So... You wanna watch the game with me?"

"I guess so. I'm sick anyway. Ms. Stryfe might have a conniption. You shoulda seen her when she was dragging me over here. Now I know why you are afraid of her!"

So, the rest of the disgustingly cheerful day was spent with Millie and Meryl at work, Legato and Vash watching the game, and finally Knives wondering where the hell Legato was.

+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+ 

Azi: Okie-dokie!! I don't like yaoi, but hints are funny. Funny yaoi hints are all you're gunna see from me!! MWAHAHAHA!! Plus the pairings wouldn't make sense, so that's why it's funny.... I think...


End file.
